Accidentally In Love
by The Tacochickenwings
Summary: Jamie never really understood the concept of love. But she somehow manages to come upon it most unexpectedly... One man has given her so much, but what can she give in return? A child, perhaps? Based off MM, fluffy JackxJamie oneshot.


_**Yep, I was one of thos people who actually married Jamie. You can see my article on it and the pictures I took of it on Harvest Moon Evergreen's forums (My username there is Jamie). Anyway, so yeah...the wedding is based off of that.**_

**_Heh. This is pretty mild compared to the pervy stuff I've been writing lately. But I guess it is still a tad pervy._**

**_Anyway, I hope you and enjoy it! Please review._**

**_JACKXJAMIE FOREVER!_**

_

* * *

_

_Accidentally In Love_

* * *

I thought I'd lost all my dignity. To join the enemy is one thing, but to fall in love with him is another. ...I've thought about it a lot, and it's taken me much time to realize what a fool I've been throughout my life.

It's been over two years since the day the Harvest Goddess turned to stone. I remember that day clearly -- all morning long, as I went about my ranch duties, I had this strange feeling that something was wrong with the Goddess. But at first I dismissed them, knowing I would just visit her later, and I thought that she'd be ok. I had been worried about her a lot then, though. She was just so depressed...and she didn't like to talk about it much. Every day after I did my morning chores, I would go to see her, hoping she'd confide and give me a way to help her, but those who are as compassionate as she is never want to worry those who are close to them. To my dismay, she remained in her silent suffering. And then there was that one day -- I was anxious about her, but then those feelings changed, got stronger. I knew something was dreadfully wrong, after some time. The nervousness bubbled inside me until I could take it no longer, and I ran to the Harvest Goddess' Spring, only to find that the beautiful deity that replaced my own real mother in my heart had turned herself to stone. It was then that I discovered the source of her despair -- the greed and selfishness that lie like a deadly snake in the hearts of humans. I had mistrusted others since childhood thanks to my deadbeat family, but then all my faith in other people was lost that day. Everyone seemed a fool...for a time. I vowed to save my most beloved friend from her petrified state. Holding back tears, I had asked the Harvest Sprites what needed to be done to accomplish my goal.

"Musical Notes...50 notes of happiness will save her, yeah," one Sprite said.

Musical Notes? I had heard of them... The Harvest Goddess had mentioned them, but I didn't fully know what they were. Irritated with the Sprites, I asked them what exactly that meant.

"You get Musical Notes when you do a good deed, yeah. Like being nice to people, yeah," another Sprite told me.

I completely disregarded that. There was no way in hell I would show an ounce of kindness to the pathetic souls in the village. There had to be more ways to earn them... So I left the spring and got to work. I worked harder than ever, and didn't receive a single one. At the time, I was so frustrated and puzzled as to why nothing I did worked, but I know now. There's a plausible answer to it, I can finally see.

Exactly one year after that day was another vibrant memory. Mayor Theodore had decided that my efforts and Blue Sky Ranch's efforts in produce shipping weren't enough to satisfy the demands of the exports of our farming goods, so he announced to the village that he would give away land to aspiring farmers. This idea became called "The Exciting Ranch Plan". I remember thinking how silly that was.

It didn't take long before the ad caught the eye of a young man named Jack. Naturally, he HAD to be my neighbor. But I didn't meet him until one day, when I was going again to visit the now desolate Harvest Goddess Spring to reminisce, as I so often did, I came upon a most peculiar sight: there were the Harvest Sprites and Jack. He could see them, and they spoke to him of the events that lead the Harvest Goddess to that terrible fate. Surprised and curious to know what was going on, I inserted myself into the scene.

"So you guys have finally found someone else who can see you?" I asked the Sprites. Before, I was the only human being who could see them. I wondered, just what exactly made Jack so special?

"Yeah! Jamie, Jack here is gonna help us collect notes!"

And it was then that I knew I had a sworn rival. Well...at least I proclaimed him my rival. So I told him so. And I was infuriated, for saving the Harvest Goddess was MY mission alone. I hadn't wanted anyone else to butt in. Jack was such an outsider to me then, but I can now admit that I was nothing short of a bitch that day. My anger saddened the Sprites and startled Jack, and after my short, whirlwind rantings were done, I stormed from the scene.

From that day forward, I competed with Jack in everything I could. I felt I had to be the best. Back then, I had told myself I was doing it for the Goddess' sake so that I would be her savior, but I realize now that I was only doing it for myself.

For a while, before Jack had a real farm in the works, I was the victor in everything. But as he really got started on the farm and it prospered, he began to beat me in everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. Even the Note collection, I discovered. I hated him for that...at least I thought I hated him...

Jack was always kind to everyone. The villagers loved him, and he was popular. I tried to be as cruel to him as I possibly could so he wouldn't know how jealous I was that he was better than me. But no matter what I did, I couldn't scare him off or keep him away. Jack treated me with kindness and respect. Always the defensive one, I thought he was trying to suck up or something, maybe doing it to set me up in some kind of trap. I wasn't used to being treated like that... In truth, I really liked it. Slowly, I began to really like Jack, too. But I promised myself he would never know.

There are many women in Flowerbud Village, and I am only one. Most of them are young and beautiful, bachelorettes for the young men in the town. I guess I was one of those women...in a way. I was young and single, but I had absolutely no desire in getting married or starting a family at that time. I didn't plan on finding that special someone. But anyway, watching Jack, I could tell he really, really noticed these young women. But a guy his age is always looking at girls -- that's just how they are. I figured he'd eventually pick one of them to be his bride. He talked to everyone, and he talked to the girls differently then the other villagers. Jack was always visiting people, and the girls, too. He often came to see me, despite my trying to push him away. I would work and try to ignore him, while he would talk a little, throw a compliment my way, sit in thoughtful silence for a little while, then leave. This irritated me at first. I would always be telling him to leave. Sometimes he would listen, sometimes he wouldn't...that's Jack for you. He can be just as stubborn as me, at times.

But as time passed, I began to enjoy his company. I wouldn't tell him so. I remained cold to him. I've always been the person who fails to notice things at first, as you can probably already tell. It took me the longest time to see that he was actually paying more attention to ME than the other girls... I was shocked.

Jack seemed to become fascinated by me, and I grew curious about him myself. The things I began to think started to scare me as I began to discover myself as a woman. I had never really been into boys much growing up, and romantic feelings were foreign to me; they were things I couldn't comprehend or understand for so long. Against my will, my feelings for Jack seemed to be more than friendly. I started to think about him everyday. I felt like I wanted to know how he felt about me back, and yet...I didn't want to know, all at the same time. It was a good but scary feeling... It was hard to hold in, and I had wished there was someone to talk to about those feelings, but the Harvest Goddess was still petrified, to my dismay. Not for much longer, though...

Another day came like the day the Goddess turned to stone -- I was having those persistent little feelings again. But they were different this time. They held an air of excitement, of something good waiting to happen, premonition-like. I was once again drawn to the Harvest Goddess Spring, where the revival ritual was taking place, the Magical Melody that would bring her back to normal. I stood back in silence and watched, my mind racing... The Goddess was back -- and I hadn't saved her. Overwhelming guilt came over me, and my eyes burned with tears as the song continued on. I had failed. I hadn't even gotten a single note. Jack had beaten me, and I had done nothing... Slowly, my anger towards myself grew into anger towards Jack. I tried to convince myself it was HIS fault...

And suddenly, the Magical Melody was over. The Harvest Goddess slowly transformed into the living, breathing, beautiful spirit she was. As if propelled by the song, the Goddess spun around and fly high into the air, stopping to float above everything in her spring. She seemed groggy for a moment, but when she regained her composure, she smiled.

"A warm breeze caressed my cheek, and I heard a beautiful song..." she said thoughtfully. I had watched as her eyes came to rest on Jack, who stared up at her in awe. Meanwhile, I stood far away, thinking I went unnoticed.

"Thank you," the Goddess told Jack. I glared at him from behind, a tear escaping one eye. And it had been so very long since I had last cried...

Addressing all the other creatures in the spring, the Goddess said, "I'm sorry for worrying everyone. I'm...fine now." And then, to my surprise, her eyes focused on me.

"I worried you too, didn't I, Jamie?" said she.

Everyone else at the scene seemed surprised too. So I had done well at hiding myself to everyone but the Harvest Goddess. But at the Goddess' words, I knew I had no choice but to reveal myself. Slowly, I stepped out of the shadows. Everyone and everything at the Harvest Goddess Spring stared at me so expectantly, so focusedly that I felt naked. I remember -- I stared at the Harvest Goddess for a moment, the tears flowing from my eyes. When she saw them, the look of motherly concern that she often gave to me crossed her face, so I had looked down to avoid the stare. My throat had felt so tight... But somehow, I had managed to utter, "I...I couldn't save you. I didn't do anything!"

Blindly, I fled the scene. I just couldn't stay there any longer. Behind me, the Sprites and Jack called my name in protest, trying to get me to come back, but I paid no heed.

I ran to Sunny Lake to be alone. I wasn't ready to go back to my ranch -- I had thought that Jack might go there looking for me. As I sat huddled and crying, I felt hate towards him. I pretended that I had never had feelings for him.

_How can I like him now? _I thought, _He beat me to my number one goal... Damn, dirty bastard..._

I sat out there for a time, drowning in my self pity. The sun lowered more and more in the sky, and then a soft voice said, "Jamie..." Surprised, I quickly looked up -- and saw Jack.

"You!" I spat. "What do you want!"

Jack had looked hurt for a moment. And then he did what he always liked to do -- invite himself to sit down next to me, of course. And naturally, my protests didn't make him leave.

"Jamie, I admit, the only thing I can really say I'm sorry for is hurting you. I don't want you to feel like you gotta compete with me. I don't want to be your rival, really, I don't," Jack said earnestly.

I ignored him. But deep inside, much to my dismay, that comment had made me feel good inside. And, of course, I wouldn't let that slip to Jack.

After a moment, he stood up and said, "It's getting late, you know. Well...I'll see ya tomorrow!" And then he waved and left. All casual, just like that...like nothing had ever happened. He left me stunned that night. It was then that I knew that I would be unable to stay angry for long.

Things started to get back to normal, at long last. I would go visit the Harvest Goddess every day, who luckily wasn't mad at my lack of help in saving her, even if it still bothered me. Jack kept coming back to see me, and as I had predicted, I wasn't angry at him anymore...but I still pretended that I was. Though, I don't think I ever fooled him. Whenever I told him something mean, he'd grin at me, and I laugh now at how annoyed I'd get at that.

My feelings for Jack strengethened, yet I tried to ignore him and forget about him, for I was making plans to leave the village in the near future, since the Goddess was saved. I wanted to expand my horizons and see new places, throw out the old and bring in the new. But I felt both nervous and giddy everytime I saw him, and just the sight of him made me doubt leaving. My heart would pound, and my thoughts would spin. It was like being intoxicated, and my feminine feelings were beginning to make me scared. I was thinking things I never thought before about Jack, and I'd find myself fantasizing about him and me together. For the first time in my life, I began to wonder about marriage...and even motherhood. Before, the very thought of childbirth made me cringe, but I couldn't help but be curious then. I thought I was losing my mind. Finally, I decided to seek that advice I had so wanted, so one day, I journeyed to the Harvest Goddess Spring with a new conversation topic in mind.

"Jamie. It's good to see you," the Goddess greeted warmly, giving me her beautiful smile. But I was too deep in my worries to really notice it. With a sigh, I sat down in front of the Harvest Goddess.

"Jamie?" she had said, "You look like something's troubling you. What's the matter?"

My answer was hard to put into words, I felt. But I tried my best to address it as it was.

"I've been thinking a lot lately...a-about certain things..." I stuttered as I stared at the grass.

The Harvest Goddess chuckled slightly and replied, "Well, Jamie, that is a tad vague."

I looked at her then and said, as clearly as I could, "I've been thinking about...er...woman things, lately. Boys...marriage...you know the type..."

The Goddess was silent for a moment. But then a smile broke out on her face.

"There is someone for whom you have developed feelings, isn't there?" she questioned softly.

My face had flushed, I'm sure. She had definately hit the nail on the head.

"...Possibly..." I had murmured.

The Goddess laughed happily, clapping her slender hands together. I felt very embarassed at that.

"Oh, Jamie, so your time has come! Do not be afraid. It's only natural to desire a man in due time -- and perhaps that flower will bloom into love, even. Now, who is this person?" she asked me.

I had battled myself over whether or not I should answer. Well...I figured that since the news was already out, I might as well say who the "lucky" man was...

"Jack..."

"Pardon me?"

"IT'S JACK."

Silence. Then the Harvest Goddess drew in a breath, not out of shock, but of compassion and tenderness...a gentle gasp of realization.

"Jamie...that really is wonderful," she had said.

I stood up and protested, "No, it's not! He's my enemy!"

The Goddess looked deeply hurt at that, and I had felt bad.

"Jamie, do not make enemies," she said, "It only hurts people. Jack was never your enemy. Open your heart, let him in...I know you'll feel better if you do."

I thought about that, and berated myself for thinking that it was an appealing idea. I just wanted to leave then, so I quickly bade the Goddess farewell and left the spring in a rush.

I walked upon Mt. Moon for a while, just thinking. I sat down by a group of rocks -- it was a place I often went to sort through the contents of my mind.

The sun began to set again, and I was vaguely reminded of the night I had run off after the Harvest Goddess had been rescued from her petrified state. And then, like a serious case of deja vu, Jack appeared...of course.

"Hello, Jamie," he had said pleasantly, taking his usual seat next to me.

"Jack, go away. I'm thinking," I snapped back. But my heart had started to pound, my palms began sweating, and I felt that almost-good nervous feeling.

Neither of us talked for a while. Secretly, I really enjoyed his company. I never, ever told him how I felt back then, as you can plainly see. Back then, I was so very afraid to let anyone into my heart. Doing so had never done me much good in the past, but that's a completely different story. Not only was I afraid to love, but I also feared a possible rejection, and...Jack's unhappiness. I was so scared that I would only make him unhappy if we had a future. I'm glad to know now that that isn't true -- Jack is very happy now, and so am I.

But anyway, on that beautiful, warm, moonlit night, as Jack and I sat together, he broke the stillness by turning to me and giving me an odd grin. I looked at him, and felt self-concious.

"What're you grinning at..." I asked in a growling tone, but I couldn't help but smile a little. Quickly, I forced it away, but it was too late -- Jack had seen it, and his grin grew.

"I was just thinking how cute you are when you get all huffy and defensive like that...like you always do," he had chuckled.

My heart thumped harder. My suspicions that he had had romantic feelings for me were confirmed.

"I do not!" was all I could think of to say. Jack laughed at me, and my face grew hot.

"Yes, you do. But it's not that there's anything wrong with that. In fact, keep doing it."

He started staring into my eyes so intensely that I felt I would melt. I couldn't help but stare back, and then, out of the blue, Jack gently grabbed my arm and put his partially open lips to mine in what was my very first kiss. Startled, I had the heart to resist, but I couldn't turn away. It was so strange...like I had been waiting for that moment my whole life.

Neither of us broke the kiss then. He gripped my shoulders, and I finally shut my eyes. Without thinking at all, I opened my mouth. It was like my body had a mind of its own. Hesitantly, I draped my arms over his shoulders and slid closer, so he put his hands on my waist. And then I reached a new milestone that night: my first makeout session. First kiss and first makeout, all in one night...imagine that. I had heard that making out was a lot of fun, but damn, I really had no idea... It was like I could've just kept doing it for hours. I kind of got the feeling that Jack had felt the same way.

And then came when I broke it off, for suddenly, I felt Jack's hand slide up my poncho and touch you-know-where. I had pretty much freaked out, and quickly pulled away, staring at Jack with wide eyes. He seemed confused.

"J-Jamie...?"

"What the hell are you trying to do with me?"

"I-I'm sorry, I --"

And that was another time I fled. I was too caught up in the surprise of something sexual like that, that I couldn't help but scurry home. But I was always running back then. On my way home, I had managed to bowl over poor, unsuspecting Mayor Theodore before finally wrenching open the door and slamming it.

I leaned against the door, panting from the run. And then, I remember, I started laughing a little -- and then more. How could I have overreacted so much? But still, no one had ever touched me like that. I was starting to regret defying mine and Jack's hormones. But, of course, me being me, I wasn't about to apologize to him. But I was really dying to see him the next day. That night, I had just laid in bed and replayed the evening in my mind. All night long I thought and thought, and had another creeping suspicion: was I starting to fall in love?

I was.

Over the next few weeks, Jack came over a lot more often. I felt really close to him then, and even let myself open up a little more to him...but not fully, of course, for I was still afraid, and too wrapped up in my ego. I caught him staring at me a lot, and I think he caught me staring at him, too. Those few weeks made my life a rainbow. I was feeling so happy, and everything seemed fresh and new. I was starting to think that people weren't so bad after all. I began to come to terms with the fact that I was, indeed, in love...

The Harvest Goddess took notice of my happiness, and was overjoyed. I knew Jack went to see her a lot, and I got the feeling that they had been talking about me. No matter the case, she still seemed to know a lot more about him and I than she let on.

As I was leaving the Harvest Goddess Spring one afternoon, Jack met me on the path leading off the mountain. I walked over to him, trying to appear as aloof as possible, when in actuality, I was overjoyed to see him.

"Look, what do you want..." I had snorted.

Jack pulled on his famous grin and replied, "I really wanted to talk to you. Do you think we can go somewhere together?"

The prospect was thrilling to me, but I had merely shrugged my shoulders and let out a little "humph". Jack began to lead me off the mountain. As we walked, we kept stealing little glances at eachother. Everytime he looked at me, he smiled, and everytime I looked at him, my heart would pound again. I remember looking at his hand...and deciding I might want to surprise him. It took all my courage, but I reached out and held his hand. He appeared a little startled, but then he softened drastically in the sweetest, most tender way, and gently squeezed my hand. I thought I was going to faint, and my heart wanted to scream for joy.

At last, he lead me to his desired destination: Starry Hill, the most romantic place in Flowerbud Village. I had gulped when I saw where he was taking me. Now what did he have in mind?

Jack sat down at the part overlooking a cliff, and with extreme hesitance, I joined him.

"Well, what do you want?" I demanded in a voice cold for one who had just held his hand.

"Not much. I just really wanted to talk to you," he said in a too-innocent voice. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Look," said Jack, "I think we both kinda know we're...how you say...'involved', here."

"H-how would you figure that?"

He laughed and answered, "Jamie, don't play dumb. Please."

At that, I had huffed and crossed my arms, something I still do often.

"I was thinking," Jack went on, "That perhaps we have some sort of future together. Did that ever cross your mind?"

My heart nearly stopped. I knew I couldn't speak, even if I tried. It was glaringly obvious what he had just implied: the big 'M'.

Luckily, Jack knew me well enough to guess that there was a possibility that I might say nothing. So he said, "I hope you know how I feel about you, and I hope you feel the same way. I love you, Jamie."

Then I almost barfed in shock. I had thought, _He LOVES me? _I didn't think anyone would love me. And I had wondered why he chose me, of all people. I wasn't nice, I wasn't as pretty as some of the other girls in the village, I was just...just...I didn't know. But I strongly believed I loved him too. I had wondered if I should tell him... He meant, and still means so much to me. Since I had fallen in love, I had never felt the same. He was melting the ice wall I had built around around myself, and made everything seem beautiful and bright.

Yes...I was in love.

I opened my mouth and stuttered, but shut it again for fear I might throw up all over him. I felt his expectant eyes on me, and out of some miracle, I shut my eyes tightly and managed to squeak, "I love you, too."

I thought about how weird I was, to send such mixed signals. I would treat him mean, I would hold his hand, tell him I loved him...but luckily, he always saw my true intentions and feelings, so my ever-odd behavior didn't waver him at all.

My eyes flitted to his face to see his reaction...and I had never seen him so happy. I shrieked as he suddenly pounced on me, pushing me to the ground and pinning me there by my wrists. As I lay on my back, he kissed my lips with what I felt was all the love he had for me, and I didn't even think about trying to get away that time. I really let myself fully enjoy that kiss. Then things got similar to how they were before up on Mt. Moon. I wondered if he would try to pull something sexy on me again, but luckily, he had learned his lesson and kept things as innocent as possible. Well...as innocent as a makeout gets, I suppose.

Jack didn't stop by the next day. In fact, he wasn't around anywhere, I discovered. I couldn't help but feel a little worried, but I forced myself to continue on with my work. The shock of being his one true love hadn't eased, and it was like nothing I had ever experienced before. I just couldn't believe it...

And then Jack appeared in my fields later in what would be another day I won't ever forget. I demanded to know where he had been all day, but he didn't answer that, just started pulling something out of his pocket... Curious, I leaned in closer -- and saw it was the Blue Feather.

It is a custom of Flowerbud Village to propose marriage with such an item. It's rare to find the Feather out in the wild, and it's expensive to buy. But here, Jack had it...and he presented it to me.

_NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY,_ I had thought as I stared at the Feather, speechless. So many things went through my mind. He really was planning to marry me!

But then I thought about my plans to leave. I had been putting it off and putting it off, but I was now in the process of securing ownership of a new plot of land in a different village, which was something I hadn't told anyone in Flowerbud, Jack included. I was going to start a new farm and bring all my animals with me, but what if Jack didn't want to leave? I didn't want him to be unhappy... So I answered in the same way I always did in tight matters: with cold aloofness. I let him know his options, and let fate decide from there...

"Marry me? You're an idiot. She came back, so I'm planning to leave this village. Are you ok without being able to continue this life? ...If you really gave no regrets, then come to the Harvest Goddess Spring. I'll accept the Blue Feather then. I don't care if you change your mind..." I told him.

_There. This will be a good test._

But Jack didn't seem surprised by anything I said. Not my plans to leave, not my bad attitude... He just shrugged and walked off. I didn't stick around to see where he was going. When he was far enough where he couldn't see me, I ran into my house and slammed the door, immediately regretting what I had just said.

_He's probably going to withdraw the proposal! Why the hell would ANYONE leave Flowerbud for a person like ME!_

I sat and moped for a while. But then, I started thinking...perhaps he really would go to the Harvest Goddess Spring to propose again?

_He probably won't. Forget it, _the other part of my mind told me.

But, just maybe...

After a while, I couldn't stand not knowing. I left the house and made my way to the spring. Slowly, I entered... My heart leapt with joy and tears burned my eyes when I saw that Jack HAD come -- and with the Blue Feather! I wiped my eyes quickly just as one of the Harvest Sprites saw me and called me out.

Casually, I walked up to Jack, who was giving me that grin again. Tonelessly, I said, "So you've come, Jack."

"'Course I did. I told you I loved you, didn't I?" said Jack, holding the Blue Feather out to me. In the background, the Harvest Goddess squealed happily.

I took one glance at the Blue Feather, thinking about what I was getting into. Embarassed, I turned around so Jack, the Goddess, and the Sprites wouldn't see me blush. When I had composed myself again, I turned to face Jack and look him straight in the eye.

"...Idiot," was all I could say to him. But the two of us smiled at eachother.

"Congratulations...what a wonderful day it is today. It's meager, but this is a gift from me," said the Harvest Goddess. She floated into the air, and the spring was briefly filled with a blinding light. When it died down, beams of light showered over Jack and I, and it changed us into beautiful wedding clothes... I stared down at myself in a wedding dress, and felt sick and faint as I realized that we were going to do the wedding right then and there. Even Jack was shocked.

"Jamie's pretty! Jamie is a girl!" quipped a Harvest Sprite garbed in red. I glared at him. How could he not know I was a girl until now?

"Jack, you are pretty good-looking too," said another Sprite.

"We're having a wedding!" the third cheered.

My head spun with the speed of it all!

_Jack, _I had thought, _You had better be prepared to catch me if I pass out..._

And then the Goddess started the ceremony.

"Jack, Jamie, do you promise to love and help eachother during hard and painful times?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Jack stated, with no hesitation. He had obviously recovered.

It was my turn to answer. Minor doubts went through my mind... But somehow, I knew that my story would have a happy ending, but only if I let it. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and said, "I do."

I was beginning to feel strangely calm...almost like the eye of the storm. There had been many things I wanted to tell Jack, and I instantly knew that here was the place to say them. I turned to face the man I loved.

"You freed my heart, Jack. You taught me that this world is beautiful. You taught me that people are very kind. I always wanted to say it: thank you."

With my vows and thanks now out in the world, we kissed. When it was over, I smiled at him, and he smiled at me. I remember thinking that that was what they call "destiny".

"Jack, Jamie, be happy," said the Harvest Goddess, "I will always be watching over you."

I smiled at her for one more time before Jack and I held hands and left together in holy matrimony.

That night, we spent the night at my place. That's when something else happened... But, uh...I don't think I should describe it. But it had been the most wonderful day of my life, and DEFINATELY the most wonderful night, if you know what I mean...

The next few days were heaven, even if we were packing to leave the village. Neither of us minded...it just felt right. And in another few days, we said our final goodbyes to Flowerbud Village... But I knew we'd return some day. I still don't know when though.

* * *

Jack and I are currently living on our new farm. It's been a major success, now that the two of us are working together. I laugh just thinking about being his rival... But I have to admit, sometimes we do compete in things. Only now it's over stupid things, like who can get to the barn the fastest. No bad intentions at all there, I would say.

But for the past few days, I've been feeling a little sick...I've had some other super strange symptoms, too. At this moment, I'm walking back from the village doctor's. I'm still in shock over my diagnosis... It would seem a new book in my life has been opened.

My next mission?

Find a way to tell Jack I'm pregnant without sending him into total shock!


End file.
